<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spider-Man's Harem by Whitetiger770</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110945">Spider-Man's Harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger770/pseuds/Whitetiger770'>Whitetiger770</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitetiger770/pseuds/Whitetiger770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker A.K.A Spider-man falls into a vat of pink goo while trying to stop a robbery. To his surprise the pink goo is a powerful pheromone that can make any woman he wants drawn to him. How will Peter deal with this? Find out here. Spider-manXHarem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Felicia Hardy, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Spider-man’s Harem</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Author’s Note: This is something that just came to me. I thought to myself that if any of my favorite superheroes deserved a harem it would be Spider-man. So that’s that.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I own nothing.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>List of Harem: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mary Jane Watson</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Gwen Stacy</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Felicia Hardy/Black Cat</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Carley Cooper</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Debra Whitman</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jessica Drew/Spider Woman</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Greer Grant/Tigra</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Angelica Jones/Firestar </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Songbird/Melissa Joan Gold</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Barbara “Bobbi” Morse/Mockingbird</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jean Grey</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Crystal</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alison Blaire/Dazzler</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Carol Danvers/Miss Marvel</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Emma Frost/White Queen</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rouge</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Wanda Wilson/Lady Deadpool</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Julia Carpenter/</strong>
  <strong>Arachne</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Cindy Moon/Slik</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Patsy Walker/Hellcat</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Silver Sable</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava Ayala/White Tiger</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: A splash of pheromones</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Spider-man was swinging around the skyscrapers of the big apple. It was something he always enjoyed doing and it was better than the subway.  Spidey was on his way to meet up with his now girlfriend Gwen Stacy.  It was amazing that he has now gone from no girlfriend to one of the most beautiful girls he had ever known. All of the sudden Peter’s Spider senses went off and he swung over to what looked like a robbery at Oscorp Labs. </p><p> </p><p>Peter comes in through the window of the nearby laboratory and sees what looks like members of the terrorist group A.I.M. or a group of bee keepers as he like to call them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys I didn’t know that there was a bee keeper convention in town, but I never really got into bee keeping, I just don’t see the appeal of dealing with angry bees. Then again I am a Spider.”  </p><p> </p><p>The A.I.M. soldiers turned their attention to who said that, to their surprise it was the wall crawler himself.  They aimed their weapons at him and before they could fire Spider-man used his webbing to snatch away their guns. The A.I.M soldiers were stunned for a moment and that was all it took for the A.I.M soldiers pull out what looks like advance stun sticks.</p><p> </p><p>As they attacked Spider-man’s spider sense made sure that it was as if they were moving in slow motion.  He dodged the first few strikes and blocked the next one then struck the man in the face with a straight punch. The man stumbled back and fell down while Spider-man laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Float like a bee and bite like a spider!” As he is gloating he failed to see an A.I.M soldier behind him rise. Spider-man was hit with the stun stick and felt a jolt of pain from the shock. He threw a back kick at the guy in response but couldn’t react as another soldier shoved the stun stick in his face.  </p><p> </p><p>Spider-man wobbled a bit from the hit and saw that one of the A.I.M soldiers got his weapon back. Before he could react the weapon charged up and blasted him through the wall. Before he knew it he landed into a vat of pink goo, which was thick and glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw man, I feel like I just took a bath in the river of slime from Ghostbusters 2.  It’s not a bad movie, just not as good as the first one.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s knocked out of his thoughts when a stray laser blast almost hit him. He saw that the A.I.M soldiers were standing in the hole in the wall pointing their guns at him. As they are firing at him, he swam as fast as he could. The thick liquid soaking into his suit and skin, he picked a hell of a time to go commando.</p><p> </p><p>He hoisted himself out of the vat and jumped onto the walls matted in pink goo. He found out, to his surprise, that the goo didn’t cause him to slip. He looked at the A.I.M members and shouted,</p><p> </p><p>“You guys better pay for my dry cleaning! I only have the one suit.”</p><p> </p><p>He shot webbing into their visors; they dropped their weapons and started to pull at the web. Spider-man shot two strands of web in different directions to the slingshot at the bad guys; he pulled back further and further until it looked like his web was going to snap at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright time to line’em up.”</p><p> </p><p>He let go of the web and felt like he was being shot out of a cannon. He flew right into the two in the front and knocked them down. To no one’s surprise it hurt a lot, he picked himself up and saw the last two A.I.M Soldiers and decided to finish this.</p><p> </p><p>He upper cut one of the men trying to tear off the web from his visor. As soon as Spider-man hit him he went flying into the air and he used his web to cause him to be stuck to the celling.  </p><p> </p><p>The last guy got the web off his visor and raises his gun. Spider-man in the heat of the moment backflip kicks him and lands right on a table with a crash. The A.I.M solider picks himself back up and Spider-man looks at him with amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you the terminator?”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-man hits him with some high impact web which causes him to fly up against the wall. For good measure he continued to spray him with web until only his head could be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you stay there and think about what you’ve done and maybe the cops will let you watch TV after lights out.”</p><p> </p><p>With that he jumped right out of the window and started to swing away from the lab.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was sunset by the time Peter returned to his loft he took off his mask and took off the top part of his costume. Before he could take off his pants his phone went off.  He grabs his phone from his utility belt and opens it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what do you know? It works. I better patent this.” He answers the phone and a video feed appears on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Aunt May.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you made it to your cruise!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, one year trip around the world. Maybe I’ll meet someone new. I’m still young, did you know some people thought I was Marissa Thomae.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, you deserve it Aunt May.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know my friend Anna, Anna Watson?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was talking with her and I think you should meet up with her niece.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this a blind date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that, its just Gwen and I are kind of together now. You know, that girl I told you about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen Stacy? Have you told her yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“That I’m Spider-man? Someday maybe, but now is not a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was four years ago and I didn’t tell you, you found my costume.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to hide it better Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just see Anna’s niece and have coffee with her. It won’t kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“So anything good happen today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I foiled a robbery today. I even fell into a vat of pink stuff. But my phone still works, I made it myself at my new job.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one at Horizon Labs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I have my own workspace and I can make some pretty amazing stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do so many amazing things. I hate it when they slander Spider-man on the news. You deserve so much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I’m making charity appearances and I’m doing a few endorsement deals. Thanks to the checking account Mr. Stark set me up with, I never have to reveal my identity. Things can only get better from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, you and I both know that life happens fast. Whatever life gives you, make it work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Aunt May. You have fun.” He then ends the call.  Afterwards he takes off his pants and get into the shower to prepare for his date with Gwen, when all of the sudden he hears a knock at the door. He grabs the towel from the bathroom and throws his suit and mask into the nearby laundry basket as fast as he could and then closed the top without noticing that one of the gloves is sticking out from the basket.</p><p> </p><p>Peter is walking through his loft as he reaches the steel door that leads to the hallway.  He opens the door to reveal Gwen Stacy dressed in a black strapless dress and a white fur coat with gloves to match. Above the bangs on her forehead was a black hair band that helped her golden blonde hair stand out.</p><p> </p><p>Peter got a good look at her cleavage and something primal had awakened inside of him. It made him wants to her rip that dress off and take her body and soul, he snapped back to reality. What came over him, sure like all red-blooded males he had those same feelings but they were never that strong before.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped that Gwen would not see his erection that he was hoping to hide with his towel. He moves out of the way of the door so as to let her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in. Let me take your coat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”  She walks in and he takes her coat. She looks around the loft with amazement.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? I’m not supposed to pick you up for at least an hour.” Peter said as he draped her coat on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen turned to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I decided to come early, since you’ve been late to every one of our dates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, I’ve only been late for two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter we’ve only had two dates and you were almost an hour late last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok fair enough. I got to take a shower and get dressed. Then we’ll get going, I had to get these reservations 3 weeks in advance. Oh make yourself at home.” Peter said as he went into the bathroom. Gwen followed not too long after once she sees him close the bathroom door. She gets a good look at his bedroom. She notices that the window is open and she goes to close it.</p><p> </p><p>After she closes the window she see something that catches her eye sticking out of the laundry basket. She is about to get closer and sees what looks like a red and blue glove with a black lining. She walks over and grabs it to pull it out. As she is dragging it out;</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of my place?” She jumped at the question coming from the bathroom.  Gwen turned to the closed door forgetting for a moment what was in the laundry basket.  She gets her thoughts back together and decides to ask Peter after he got out of the bathroom.</p><p>“It looks great! How did you get this place?” She asked. She heard the shower stop as Peter’s voice answered through the door,</p><p> </p><p>“My friends pulled a few strings and the short of it is that this is my place now.” The door to the bathroom opened and a puff of steam exited into the room. Peter is standing the doorway with only a towel around his waist. He is drying his hair with another one but Gwen couldn’t help but stare. He was much more toned and muscular than she expected for a scientist. Her eyes raked over his abs and trailed up his chest. She couldn’t help but watched as the water as it beaded up and rolled over his skin. His wet hair was messy and stray strands stuck to the side of his face.  Was it getting hot in here or what?  Peter looks up at her,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thanks for closing the window. I forget to do that sometimes.” Gwen snapped out of her trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, no problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go in the living room, sit down on the couch and I’ll be ready before you know it.” As Gwen was about to leave she notices the laundry basket again.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s what?”</p><p> </p><p>“That, sticking out of your laundry basket.” Peter looked over and sees a part of his costume sticking out. He felt a brief moment of panic and forced himself to act natural.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that. It’s nothing. No need to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on tell me. I’m curious, you know how we scientist are,” Gwen asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Really, it’s nothing. Now get out of here while I get dressed.” He tries to gently push her out but she wasn’t going to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Is it embarrassing? You have show me then.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I promise I’ll show you sometime, just not now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it some big secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing Gwen, could you please leave?” He starts pushing her out again, but this time with a little more push. She breaks from his grasp and makes it for the laundry basket.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen, no!” She pulls out the top half of his suit smirking in victory. She holds it out in front of her and her smile fades as she realizes what she is looking at.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen, I can explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… you’ve been faking all those pictures you take of Spider-man! Peter, this is fraud! My dad’s a cop! You could get in trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not faking anything. I didn’t want you to find out this way, so I might as well tell you. … I’m Spider-man,” Peter says with a straight face. Gwen shakes her head,</p><p> </p><p>“This is no time for jokes. This is serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not joking, here. Watch this.” He walks to his wall and places one hand on it; then the other. Then his feet as he starts scaling up it. He maneuvers so that he is on the ceiling of his room and starts walking upside down towards. She stands in shock and awe as he moves closer to her till they are face to face. His upside down and hers right side up.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen, I was going to tell you one day. I just want you to know, that I care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter…” He cups her cheeks and leans in for a kiss; she leans in and returns it. When they break apart and both are panting.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Gwen says as her cheeks become flush, her body filling with anticipation. Peter’s towel drops to the floor from above her.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a few ideas.” He jumps down from the ceiling and takes her into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He puts his hands on her waist and gives her butt a nice squeeze. She gasps at his actions and he smiles wickedly.  He gives her an open mouth kiss with his tongue dominating hers; while he is kissing her he removes his hands from her butt. His right hand is behind her head and his left hand is going to the zipper on the back of her dress. Gwen wraps her arms around his neck and as Peter deepens the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Gwen’s dress drops to the floor and they break off the kiss so that Peter could get a good look at her.  To his surprise she is only wearing a pair of black lace panties. He looks at her breast and sexy figure with a wicked look in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her breast with his right hand and gives her a nice squeeze. It felt so soft in his hands and he squeezes a little harder. She moans as he kneads her breast soon he moves to pinch her nipples. His other hand slips into the front of her panties. His fingers find the lips of her pussy and he rubs the outside with his middle finger. She moans as he works her and then starts to stick his fingers in when she is ready.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling her soft wet folds with his finger, it felt warm and she responses with another moan. Peter kept moving his fingers back and forward until he felt his hand so wet with her cum as she organism. She gasps as he removes his now wet fingers from her panties.</p><p> </p><p>He starts sucking his wet fingers and sees her painting after the foreplay. Peter finishes sucking his fingers; he picks her up by her butt. She wraps her legs around his waist and even with Peter’s super strength it would have been no trouble to carry her.</p><p> </p><p>He brought her over to his bed and gently lays her down in with her blonde hair spread over the pillow.  He starts kissing her neck and goes to her breast; he takes her right nipple into his mouth. While he is kissing and sucking her breast his hand goes to the helm of her panties. He slides her panties down her legs and as soon as it is off one foot she kicks it off.</p><p> </p><p>Peter removes his mouth from her nipples and looks to see her now naked body.  Peter positions his cock at the entrance of her wet pussy. He enters her nice and slow to get the feel of her pussy.   </p><p> </p><p>Gwen gasps at him entering her, Peter plunged all the way into her and lets out a scream as she is penetrated. He felt pure bliss as his cock inside of her and he starts to move in and out of her.  He moves slowly at first to get a feel of Gwen. She moans at every thrust and Peter is now going faster. Gwen feels herself explode in an orgasm as Peter comes inside of her womb.   </p><p> </p><p>Peter and Gwen are breathing heavily from their first time. Peter got his second wind before he knew it.  He changed position to where Gwen was now on top of him, she yelps in surprise.</p><p> </p><p> “Want to go again?” Peter said with excitement in his voice. Before Gwen could respond he starts to move his hips up and down. Gwen just went with it and she moves her hips with his.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Gwen and Peter lay naked together underneath his covers. Her head was lying on his chest and his arm was around her waist. His head was leaned towards her and she smelled of lilacs. He takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you become Spider-man?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was 15. I had heard about an amazing science experiment happen at OsCorp Labs. During the tour, I got separated from the group and found a room with genetically modified spiders. In my clumsiness I knocked over a container when I tried to leave and one of the spider’s got loose. I tried to pick it up to put it back, but when I did it bit me. That spider transformed me into what I am today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why be a hero though?” Peter looks away trying to blink a stray tear out of his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s too hard, you don’t have to tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I want to tell you. After I got my powers, I thought I could use them to make money. I made the suit so that no one could recognize me and for added fun I made the web shooters. I thought that if I was going to call myself the amazing Spider-man I was going to needed to sell it. I signed up for a pro-wrestling match, which I won of course. But it was in the locker room afterwards that a robbery took place. I had a chance to stop the robber but chose not too. A few days later I was returning home and found the police there. The police told me that there was a home invasion and that my Uncle Ben tried to stop the robber but was killed. I saw the man they arrested from the house. It was same one from that locker room. If I had stopped him then, my Uncle would still be alive. I remembered what Uncle Ben once say; that with great power comes great responsibility. From that moment on, I would help people as Spider-man, no matter how hard it gets.”</p><p> </p><p>“… Peter, I need some time to myself.” Gwen looks away as she moves from Peter’s arms and the bed. She stands up and starts to put her underwear back on.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen, please I know this is a lot but I’m sure we can work through it.” Peter sits up in the bed and reaches towards her but his hand is stopped by her words,</p><p> </p><p>“Peter please, I need some space. I’m sorry.” She quickly puts on the rest of her clothes and leaves his room. Hears the door to his loft shut two moments later. He stares at where Gwen retreated then falls back onto his bed. He rubs his hands on his face in frustration,</p><p> </p><p>“I royally screwed up that one.” His phone then lights up gives a ping. He grabs his phone and see’s that he has a text message from Aunt May. As he read’s the message he says out loud,</p><p> </p><p>“Mary Jane Watson.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Peter could call her all of the sudden the Spider-man app goes off. Peter created the app with the purpose of letting him know of crimes too far away that his spider sense could not detect.  He opened the app to see that the supervillain Overdrive was back in town working as a getaway driver to a jewelry heist. Peter jumped out of bed to grab his suit and as he is putting on his paints there is a rip sound.</p><p> </p><p>“That can’t be good,” Peter looks to see that the dried chemicals from Oscorp labs caused the costume to be caked in the goop that he was knocked into. He went into his closet to see if there was a replacement or a needle and thread.  But he soon found a bag with a note attached to it hanging in the closet.  Peter tore off the note and began to read it.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Peter, I looked over your suit and thought I would make you something a little more hi tech. Enjoy, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter opens the bag and sees that it is a brand new spider suit that is red with a gold spider in the center and golden eyes.  He grabs the suit and puts it on to revel that it fits as good as his first costume.  With his new Iron Spider costume he opened the window and jumped right out into the chaos that was New York City.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Spider-man’s Harem</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Face it Tiger</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            The police were chasing what looked like a high-powered black minivan with a green lining. The funny thing is that the minivan is leaving the police in their dust. Inside of the van is a small group of men wearing ski mask with automatic weapons and a duffle bag filled with loot between them. The driver was dressed in a full black body suit and a motorcycle helmet with green lining. Behind them two police cars are giving chase. In one car, a young looking cop had a death grip on the dashboard as they weaved through the streets.</p><p> </p><p>“How is a minivan beating us?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, that minivan is being driven by Overdrive. The guy has the ability to turn anything on wheels into a high performance speed machine!”</p><p> </p><p>“How do we stop him?!” The old cop then takes a sharp turn around a corner following the trails of overdrive. As they continue the chase they see a figure swoop in from above and land on the roof of the minivan.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how,” the old cop replied.</p><p> </p><p>“That vigilantly?”</p><p> </p><p>“You must be new to New York. That’s Spider-man, saved my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“We provide back up and keep following.” Inside the minivan, the group of men looked to the roof when they heard the thud.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go see.” The man stands up and opens the sliding door. As soon as he does, a web shoots in and the man is yanked out of the van. Overdrive looks into his rearview mirror to see the same man hanging from a street lamp. He says joyfully,</p><p> </p><p>“He’s here ~”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!” The group looks over to see Spider-man hanging off the side of the van looking in through the window on the driver’s side. One of the men holds up a pistol and fires a few rounds, all of which ricochet off Spider-man’s suit. Spider-man ignores them and looks over to Overdrive.</p><p> </p><p>“Overdrive! What brings you back to the big apple?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you know I can never stay away from the city that never sleeps and you know how much of a fan I am of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Overdrive! You get rid of the wall crawler and I’ll double your price,” said the lead criminal in the front seat of the minivan.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Overdrive you’re not a killer you’re an adrenaline junkie. Besides you wouldn’t hurt your favorite superhero would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Spidey but a jobs a job; but don’t worry I’m not going to kill you I’m just going throw you off the van.” The van started to smash its side into other cars while Spider-man is hanging off of the van.  Spider-man climbed up holding on to the roof with his hands while his body is crouched. As the van slams into other passing cars he slips a little. Now Spider-man is hanging from the side with one hand on the roof of the van. A truck came zooming down the other side of the street forcing Spider-man to try and jump up to the roof of the van to avoid getting hit.</p><p> </p><p>As he was flying in the air, the minivan goes zooming off and Spider-man finds himself freefalling into traffic. Before he is squashed like a bug, he lands on the cop car following behind Overdrives’ van. Spider-man lands harshly on the windshield with his new suit absorbing most of the shock. He looks up and notices an old friend inside the car and gives a small wave,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey George!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Spider-man.” The old cop replies.</p><p> </p><p>“You! You’re under arrest! Get in the car now!” the younger cop yells.</p><p> </p><p>“Never mind him, he’s new. Officer Alverez meet Spider-man, Spider-man, Officer Hector Alverez.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got yourself a new partner! What do you think of New York? Great isn’t it? Hey George, are we still on for donuts tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it! Anything we can do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just get me a little closer.” Officer George slams the gas pedal and pulls in close to the mini-van. Spider-man then jumps and latches himself onto the van. He climbs to the top and shoots out a sting of web to latch onto nearby buildings and attaches the other end to the van. Tries screech as the whole van jolts and pivots from the web. One web was not enough and the van broke free continuing on its path. Spider-man braces himself during the impact and rights himself once more. He shoots out multiple webs this time attaching them to the buildings and the van once again. The van jerks to a stop while the wheels are still turning, burning the rubber. The leader flies through the front windshield breaking the glass at the sudden stop. Spider-man quickly forms a web between two streetlights creating a net that catches the guy. The leader looks around, his eyes wide and aware. He looks up to see Spider-man crawling on the web towards him like a spider towards prey.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you know? You should always wear your seatbelt. What are you, a dummy?” Spider-man then uses more webs to trap him in the net. Back at the mini-van, Overdrive is crawling through the broken windshield looking for an escape. Before he can get very far, five cop cars roar into the scene with sirens blaring. The cops spill out and point their guns towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Freeze Overdrive!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! I give up and I want my lawyer.” Spider-man uses this as his cue to get out and shoots a web to swing away. Back on the ground Hector and George look at the scene,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you… he knows how to do it.” George says.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, George… he’s a menace. A vigilantly! Why did you help him today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I once sounded like you kid, until he saved my life. Doctor Octopus attacked me and he rushed in and saved me without even thinking. He wanted nothing in return. A few years ago, I started asking for his help. Internal affairs found out about it and I went from a Captain to another beat cop. He wanted to turn himself in; I told him the city needed him. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be able to see my little girl anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Captain? You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, Captain George Stacy. Do you want to grab something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t we need to finish here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The other cops got this. The one thing I like about being demoted is we can leave once the more important cops get here.” Spider-man watches from a nearby roof as George and Hector leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no matter how bad my life gets I can always count on being Spider-man to make me feel better.” Peter says to himself. A moment of silence passes when suddenly he hears a ringing in his ear. He jumps a little but then holds his hand up to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“This thing’s got blue tooth? Uh, how does this work? .... uh, answer?” The call picks up and Peter hears a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Parker!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh hi Mr. Jameson. To what do I owe this call?”</p><p> </p><p>“Parker, I want you to get to Oscorp Labs ASAP. I want photos of when that wall crawler wrecked the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I don’t work for you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“My wife may have bent over backwards to get you that job at Horizon Labs but you never quite the Bugle. So your still technically a freelancer. So get to it!” Peter hears the sound the phone being slammed down and the line cuts off.  </p><p> </p><p>“Some things never change.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter still in his new Iron Spider costume swung to a building next to Oscorp Labs. Within his suit he saw he had a built-in computer and one of the options was a civilian mode. He activated the mode and the Iron Spider transformed into a red button down short sleeve shirt and gold pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you really out did yourself Tony. I really need to step it up a notch at work, this tech would be useful.” Peter starts padding himself down,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man! I forgot my camera. Oh wait the phone I made. I built an HD camera into it. Thank you Horizon Labs.”  Peter walks to edge of the building and looks down at the remnants of his battle with A.I.M. scientists. Seeing that the police have closed the area and finding the building abandoned, Peter gets to work. He takes a few steps back and then runs at full speed towards the edge of the building.  He launches off the side of the roof and free falls to the lab below. He lands with skilled grace and moves to the edge of the lab’s roof. He crawls down the side of wall and through the window to the lab. Once he’s in he starts taking photos of the vats. He turns his camera to the hole where he had initially crashed in when a voice sounds from behind him,</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you really shouldn’t be here.” Peter whips around to see a woman standing there with her arms crossed. She had brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and wore rectangular glasses over her blue eyes. She had white pants and pink blouse covered with a jean jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t think anyone would be here. I work for the Bugle, I’m Peter Parker.” Peter then pulls out his press badge to prove his identity.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Peter Parker! The guy who takes all the pictures of Spider-man? I’m Carlie Cooper, I sent in that letter to the Bugle about how Spider-man saved Captain, I mean Officer Stacy’s life. I’m a bit of a fan.” She pulls up the edge of her blouse to show off a Spider-man tattoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uh. Look my boss wants pictures of the robbery Spider-man foiled and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t touch anything and you can take a few photos.” Peter nods and goes back to taking photos. He feels her stare as he works and can’t help himself eying her from the side. He feels a sudden wave of confidence flow over him and speaks in voice that couldn’t be his.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s a hot cop like you drawing the short end of the stick? You know night shift and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a cop, I’m forensics. I’m also relatively new. So I’m stuck watching over the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, if you want to know a few stories about Spider-man we could talk over coffee. I know some great coffee shops in New York. Don’t worry; I won’t take you to the Coffee Bean.” Carlie laughs a bit and goes to pull out her card.</p><p> </p><p>  “It’s a date then. Here’s my card. My cellphone is on the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Maybe you tag and bag me when it’s over,” he says with wink.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll have to bring my tool kit then. I have to go, I’ll see you around?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it.” Carlie then leaves and as soon as she is out of sight Peter shakes his head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I just say that?! What is wrong with me? First I wanted to just rip Gwen’s dress off and now I’m just a shameless flirt. … I did get a phone number though. Wait; that’s not the point, I need to go talk to one of the scientists.  That pink stuff I fell into… that’s probably what’s causing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter set off the find a scientist that could tell him about the pink stuff he fell into.  He went to where he remembered where the vat was and found a scientist working at the vat with a test tube in hand of the pink stuff. Peter decided he wasn’t going to lie but he wasn’t about to tell him everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there can I help you?” the scientist said as he saw Peter walk over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah I was just looking over some of the security footage of the attack and saw that Spider-man fell into this vat and I was wondering if the substance was toxic or something hazardous.” Peter said not wanting to let him know that he was not with the police.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Spider-man is a bit of a hero in this city and it would be just terrible if something happened to him or he caught a contagion that could spread all over New York and basically create the black plague 2.0.”</p><p> </p><p>The scientist had a worrisome look on his face as he was trying to decide if he should tell this young man about something secret. After a long minute he decided to tell him enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I doubt Spider-man is in danger of cancer or a pandemic.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it that he fell into?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this substance is a highly experimental pheromone that by our projections is quite potent. The idea was that many animals in captivity have a hard time mating like the great Asian pandas. So we developed this to help.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“It works by making contact with a subject on either the skin or in the blood stream. We haven’t tested it on a human before but we have a theory of what it could do. Of course this is only a theory.”</p><p> </p><p>“So theoretically what would happen to Spider-man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well theoretically his sex drive would increase a great deal almost animalistic in a way and any partner he desired would be drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Of course this is only theoretical.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter felt like an anvil had just been dropped on his head at what he heard. He gathered his thoughts and thought about asking him without sounding concern.</p><p> </p><p>“So is there any way for Spider-man to get rid of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well he would have to take a decontaminating shower before the substance hardens to lessen the affects other than that there is no way to reverse it. But I’m sure Spider-man is going to be just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m sure your right.” Peter said with weight in his voice. He remembered that when he returned to his apartment his costume was crusted over with that stuff. So now he was now stuck with a powerful pheromone that could turn him into a sex fiend. Aunt May told him that life can change in an instance so he decided to think about how he would make this work for him.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day Peter is outside of a pizza place waiting for this Mary Jane Watson. He is sitting at one the many outside tables fidgeting in his seat. He texted her where to meet him and was a little nervous about it. He thought that this was a bad idea since he just lost Gwen and is trying to cover it up by meeting someone new. Peter got himself together, obviously it’s just dinner and if it doesn’t work out she’s gone.</p><p> </p><p>But what if it did work out, he thought about all the bad things about dating a guy who is a part time superhero and throw in this pheromone it is like a time bomb waiting to go off. He shook his head and pulled himself together again. He would take this one step at a time.</p><p> </p><p>He is dressed in a red tee shirt with a blue button up short sleeve shirt on top, a pair of dark blue jeans and white snickers. He checked to make sure that he was clean and neat, wanting to make a good first impression.</p><p> </p><p>He checked once more to see if anyone was coming and deflated a bit when he saw no one coming to his table. There was still plenty of time but he couldn’t help but feel that she would see what a loser Peter was and decided to leave once she arrived. He is knocked out of thoughts when he is tapped on the shoulder and turns to see something he did not expect.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to see a beautiful girl standing over him, no scratch that while Gwen was beautiful this girl was gorgeous. She had long red hair that went to her stomach with bangs similar to but different from Gwen’s. She was wearing a sexy blue backless dress that hugged her body and she had bright green eyes. Peter’s heart felt as if it skipped a beat and he heard her speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there tiger do you mind if I sit here, you looked like you needed somebody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks” Peter said as he saw her sit right across from him. He just could not help himself, he loved looking at her and he wanted to take her back with him. No, no he has to learn to control this new and improved sex drive.</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting for my blind date. She could be here any minute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t take up too much of your time,” the redhead says as she leans forward a bit showing a bit of cleavage.</p><p> </p><p>“So blind date, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, blind dates are like the lottery. You have a small chance of hitting the jack pot.” Peter said nervously trying and failing to avoid looking at her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so looks are all that matter to you?” she asks raising her eyebrow and shifting her shoulders a bit. Peter snaps his head to meet her eyes,</p><p> </p><p>“No! What I mean is… I’ve always have had bad luck with women. I just broke up with my girlfriend and… I don’t know.  I mean, if she is anything like you, I would be the luckiest man alive. Oh, but where are my manners, I’m Peter Parker.” He holds out his hand to shake hers and she returns in kind.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary Jane Watson.” Peter could almost feel his jaw drop as Mary Jane’s lips curl up into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot.”   </p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re?! Uh, it’s very nice to meet you Mary Jane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me MJ, all my friends do. You look just like how my aunt described you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.”</p><p> </p><p>“She said you were very sweet. I hope you didn’t mind me not introducing myself. I’ve had fair share of bad dates and I wanted to see what kind of guy you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well uh, no harm no fowl. So MJ what do you do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a model slash actress. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a scientist and I work at Horizon labs. I’m also a freelance photographer for The Daily Bugle. What kind of modeling do you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ve done Victoria’s Secret, J. Crew, Prada, Chanel, among others.” Peter felt as if he was talking to a celebrity.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you also do acting, what have you done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly daytime drama’s, I was also a dead hooker on Law and Order SVU.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Uh, my life is not really that interesting when you think about it. I’m mostly in my private lab inventing stuff. I do have a moderately fast paced chaotic life… which makes it hard to go out and meet people. I uh, missed senior prom. My date was not too happy that night.” Peter then realized what he just said,</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I want to miss any dates! It’s just that my chaotic life sometimes… gets in the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“So did you ever get to dance with her?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mary Jane gives a contemplated look before grabbing Peter’s hand,</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me.” She practically drags Peter up from his chair and towards the street. She waves her hand up,</p><p> </p><p>“Taxi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Peter asks as the taxi car skids to stop by them. She nearly shoves him into the seat and joins right after,</p><p> </p><p>“New York’s hottest dance club.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The line to get in was long. Peter’s eyes trailed the line as it trailed down the block and around a building.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way we’re getting it. I mean look at that line!” Peter says. Mary Jane gives a small laugh and grabs his hand once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Just follow my lead.” She leads him to the front of the line and waves at the two bouncers blocking the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Stan, Hi Steve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi MJ,” one of them says as they pull back the velvet rope. Peter felt his jaw drop for the second time that night. He knocked once more out of his stupor when Mary Jane pulls him in,</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! The party looks great tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m coming,” Peter says excitedly as he joins the fray. The music was pounding, the lights were flashing and people were everywhere. Just about everyone had a drink in their hand and swayed to music. The place smelled of sweat and alcohol but that didn’t deter Mary Jane as she pulled him to the dance floor and started dancing next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s dance!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s dance!” Peter says as he lets the atmosphere get to him. He finds himself mimicking her moves and she laughs with him. He watches her smile and he feels a sensation light up within him. The lights from the club highlight her face accentuating her model like features. Her eyes bore in his as they moved their bodies in rhythm with the beat. He finds himself gravitating closer and closer till their bodies were basically touching. He puts his arms around her waist and she puts up hers around his shoulders and their foreheads touch as they continue to stare into each other’s eyes. He felt as if this moment could last forever, they continued to dance till the song ended and a new one began.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we go to the bar and get a drink?” Peter nods and they start to move towards the bar. Before they could reach their destination, Peter’s spider senses go off and he feels a chill. He looks around to find the source but couldn’t pin point it. He looks to Mary Jane,</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just need to get some air, that’s all. You go ahead and get a drink without me. I’ll be back soon.” Peter turns around and heads towards the emergency exit. He opens the door with no hesitation and takes a look around the alleyway, spider senses going off again.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you?” he whispers looking around.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter?” Mary Jane calls from behind him as she walks out into the alleyway with him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Peter I’m sorry if I was going too fast for you. I thought this would be new and exciting for you. I do things without thinking and if you want to, maybe we could go the science museum next time, I’ve never been there.” The two get close and take each other’s hands and looks into each other’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary Jane, it’s not you. I’m having a great time. And it was a little fast but I don’t regret anything. You are amazing and I want to keep seeing you.” Their heads gravitate towards each other as they maintain eye contact. Lips meet and move against each other in a chaste kiss.  Soon he breaks off the kiss and it was as if a spark had ignited inside of him.  He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in and leans in for a more passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, give me your wallet, your phone and anything valuable. You too lady, cough up your jewelry.” Mary Jane and Peter separate to look at a common looking thug holding a pistol towards them. Mary Jane gives a groan followed by an eye roll. She starts to fish around her purse as she complains,</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on give me a minute. You know this is the third time I’ve been mugged this year. Where is a cop when you need one?” Now that the moment with Mary Jane was over, his spider senses kicked back in high gear. He felt so stupid; the whole reason he was out there was because he had sensed danger. How could he have forgotten about it? Peter kept his eye on the mugger as he digged into his pockets. He pauses when he notices the mugger’s arm shaking from the tension in his body. His eyes then land on the gun and notices that the safety was on.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary Jane, don’t give him anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter? What are you doing?!” Peter ignored her as he took a step closer to the mugger with hands up in a non-threating gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Back up! I don’t want to have to shoot you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to shoot me. Just walk away.” Peter says as he inches closer,</p><p> </p><p>“We can just stop all of this and go home and move on.” The mugger hesitates for a moment but then pulls the trigger; he’s shocked when it doesn’t fire. Peter moves in quickly grabbing the mugger’s arm with both his hands and twisting it to dislodge the gun. Peter kicks it out of his reach back towards Mary Jane and finishes locking up the mugger’s arm with his own. Adding pressure to the mugger’s arm, Peter throws him to the ground. The mugger’s head slams to the ground and passes out. Stepping back, Peter looks at Mary Jane,</p><p> </p><p>“MJ are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine! What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little shaken up but otherwise fine. Call the cops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it… Peter watch out!” Mary Jane cries as she notices the man stand up with a knife. Peter narrowly moves out of the way as the mugger tries to slash at him from behind. Taking a few steps back, Peter puts his hands back up in a peaceful manner.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, just calm down. No need to make this situation worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you,” the man spat as he charged again bringing the knife up to stab. Peter drops into a martial arts stance and parries the mugger’s knife hand with his own; quickly bringing up his other to throw a back fist into the mugger’s face. The mugger stumbles back as his noes bled a bit, but quickly rights himself and goes for an overhanded strike. Peter brings his leg and lands a sidekick into the man’s solar plexus for the air out of the man’s lungs. He keels over holding his gut and dropping the knife. Wasting no time, Peter drives in with a right hook to the jaw, effectively knocking the mugger out. Mary Jane watches in awe as the mugger’s body falls like puppet with no strings. She looks back at Peter who returns to his fighting stance letting out a breath of air.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you learn to fight like that?! That was amazing!” Peter scratches his head bashfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I have some… friends who do martial arts and they showed me a few moves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well aren’t you full of surprises Tiger. Why didn’t the gun fire?” Peter moves to pick up the gun and shows the side,</p><p> </p><p>“Safety was on. If you remain calm, you can be surprised by what you can see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… well… do you mind coming with me to my place. I don’t want to be alone tonight,” Mary Jane says as she bats her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’d love to come with you.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the police questioned Peter and Mary Jane they were allowed to leave.  Before they knew it they had arrived at her apartment she opened the door and turned on the lights.  Peter looked around it was a nice place but it was not as big as his place but had something that his didn’t, a woman’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Make yourself at home; I’m going to slip into something more comfortable.” She says as she goes into her bed room.</p><p> </p><p>Peter sits on the couch to think about the day he has had. He had thought to himself that this day could not get better.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter.” Mary Jane called to him, he turned look to see something that made him rethink what he said a few moments ago. He sees that Mary Jane is dressed in a red lacey corset with a thong to match and red stocking with a guarder belt. His jaw dropped at the sight of this redheaded beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it from that stunned look on your face you like what you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>“So I told you that I model for Victoria’s Secret, well I get to keep everything I model for free.” She walks over to the couch and sits in his lap. Peter pulls the back of her head so that their lips would connect.   </p><p> </p><p>Her lips tasted like cherries and his erection is brushing up against her butt. Peter starts to slip his tongue into her mouth and she responds with the same affection. Peter’s hands go to her corset and start to pull it down reveling her breast. He removes his mouth from hers and positions her between him so that she is now facing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like them?” MJ asked</p><p>“Yes.” Peter said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Mary Jane starts to take off his shirt and she smiles at seeing his muscles.  </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you’re really buff. What’s your secret?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do a lot of pull ups.” Peter said as he starts to grab and squeeze her breast. She reacts with a gasp at his hands squeezing her breast. His hands begin to knead her breast that causes her to moan and rock her hips in response.</p><p> </p><p>Peter starts to kiss and suck on her neck while removes his hands from her breast. He moves his left hand to her hips and is stroking her hair with his right. Her hair is like silk in his hands; his left hand starts to group her butt. She gasp as he squeezes her butt, he removes his mouth from her neck and starts to take off the rest of her corset.</p><p> </p><p>He picks her up with her legs wrapped around his legs lifting her with ease. Their bare chest rubbing up against each other sent Peter into an animalistic feeling bubbling inside of him.  He pins her to the refrigerator, she gets a shiver from her naked back touching the refrigerator. He nuzzles her neck and then kisses her in a possessive way smashing his lips into hers.</p><p> </p><p>He then moves to her bed room and throws her onto the mattress. His hands go to the helm of her thong while he kisses and sucks on her stomach. He pulls down on her thong nice and slow to really excite him. He removes her guarder belt so that the removal of her thong would not be impeded. Once her thong was off he tossed it to the side and got a view of her now naked body.</p><p> </p><p>Peter removed his paints with Mary Jane’s help and once that was off he buried his face in her shaved pussy. He licks and sucks her pussy; she moans and gasps at his actions. Peter quickens his pace and puts a more force into his actions, before she knew it she feels herself orgasm while Peter drinks her essence.</p><p> </p><p>Peter removes his mouth from her pussy and flips her over so that she would be on all fours. His hands on her hips and her sexy butt a nice firm slap.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t think you were the type.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, but I couldn’t help myself. You have a very sexy ass.” MJ giggle at Peter’s comment. He takes his cock into his hand and positions himself just right. He stabs his cock right inside of her; she lets out a small scream as she feel him penetrated right inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>Peter savors the feeling of being inside of her. He starts moving in and out of her in a rhythmic movement, Mary Jane moans with each thrust of his cock inside of her.  She starts to move her hips to match his in their love making, she felt such bless in the moment. He now picks up speed with his thrust so that he could take her to new heights. She feels as if she is going to explode from his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Mary Jane screams as she cums from the sex and Peter feels her pussy tightens around his cock. So Peter comes right inside of her coating her womb in his cum. They were breathing heavily as Peter still connected to her; he slumped a little over her and kisses her ear. He whispers into her ear to tell her something,</p><p> </p><p>“So the science museum huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary Jane laughs at his words to let her know that this was going to an inside joke between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date tiger.”</p><p> </p><p>She said in sultry way to let him know that she and him are defiantly going to be a thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Spider-man’s Harem</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: A three way romance</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            Peter was now dressed in his new spider suit, it looked like his old costume but it now had a giant white spider in the center of his chest and back. His body was crouched low as he crawled along a wall of a bank looking down at the armed men below him. He calls out to the men below,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I know we all want a little extra cash, but there has to be an easier way.” Spider-man then jumps down in the middle of them all and starts shooting some of his webs out to jam their guns. One of the men turn and run towards the door when it opens revealing a gorgeous woman with long wavy blond hair in a white sleeveless jump suit, platform shoes, a disco ball necklace and blue make up covering her face like a mask.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right Spider-man. Even though the cash in the vaults are insured, safety deposit boxes are not.”  She then holds up her hands and a flash of light shines out of them, temporarily blinding the robber. The robber backs up until Spider-man grabs a hold of him and ties him up with his web.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Dazzler. What should we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“The answer is simple, first find the right bank. That’s why First National offer’s comprehensive plans to safe guard your treasures.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I knew before I turned to a life of crime.” The man says still in Spider-man’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>“So remember First National, its superhero approved,” Spider-man finishes as he and Dazzler hold out their hands in thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“And CUT! Let’s take five.” Everyone immediately relaxes as they move off the set. All of the sudden a beautiful woman with red hair dressed in a yellow dress, a blue belt tied at the waist and a blue hair band comes between Spider-man and Dazzler.</p><p> </p><p>“You two were amazing. But what did I expect from my two best clients.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Patsy.” Both Spider-man and Dazzler said to their agent.</p><p> </p><p>“Alison I need a moment alone with Peter here.” Pasty said in a whisper to her ear. Dazzler nodded and Pasty took Peter off to a secluded part of the set.  Once they are out of sight Patsy looks around to make sure that no one is around.</p><p> </p><p>“So Peter, you need something to drink; anything to eat? You seemed tired out today. Is it this pheromone of yours that you mentioned? And what’s with all these costume changes what are you a diva at the Oscars’?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Patsy and this is a new costume I made at work called the white spider it’s….”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know what it feels like to be run ragged. I was a child star myself, you remember the Fashion School Diaries?”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that. It was a mixture of Saved by the Bell meets Dawson’s Creek. You were the star? I had a huge crush on you growing up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, it means a lot. I had a crush on you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why aren’t you still acting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well long story short, my producer at the time made some advances towards my 16 year old self. I kneed him in the balls and got fired for it. My mom stood by me, she may have been my agent but she was my mother first. Sadly they ultimately re-casted me and I got blacklisted for many years. Did you see whom they re-casted, some blonde tart named Trish. She’s a recovering drug addict and only known for a one hit wonder. The jokes on her though, she’s currently a radio DJ trying to break into Journalism. Everyone knows print is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I do also work at the Bugle right?”</p><p> </p><p>“After your job as a scientist.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you decided to become an agent but why superheroes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to do something. I got a job at my mom’s agency and I suggested to her that superheroes are big and they need people like us to take care of them. When you came to me asking to change your image so you wouldn’t be seen as a menace, I saw that as a challenge I wanted to take. You and Alison may be my only clients but that’s all it takes.” Patsy’s phone goes off and she answers it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Patsy!” her catchphrase from her show.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Peter I got to take this.”  She whispered and walked off. Peter looks at her as she leaves and finds himself staring at her tight little ass.  God she is hot, Peter thought as he continued to stare, he wondered if he could talk her and MJ into a three-way or if he could throw in Dazzler making that a four-way.</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s spider senses went crazy knocking him out of his musings, letting him know that his day was about to get a whole lot worse.  He climbs up the wall to get a feel of the situation. The door burst open and a giant man with a green costume with yellow goggles and a mechanical tail.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that wall crawler was here! Now come on out and face me ‘The Scorpion’!”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-man was on the walls crawling closer so that he could surprise the villain from behind. He shoots an impacted web hitting him in the back throwing him off balance.  Scorpion turned to see Spider-man himself,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mac are you here to rob the place? You know this is the first time where the hero beats the villain to the bank.” Scorpion swings his tail at him only for Spider-man to leap off and fire his webbing into his eyes.  He lands on his feet far away from Scorpion’s tail as he struggles to rip the web off his face.  With the web off his face he stalks over to Spider-man,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not here to rob the place. I’m actually here to make a deposit, your face!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that was lame Mac.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”  Mac said as he charged at Spider-man.  Spider-man was not fast enough to dodge Scorpion’s attack and he is slammed into a nearby desk.  Spider-man felt the wind knocked out of him as Scorpion is about to finish him off with a strike of his tail. All of the sudden Scorpion is hit with a blast of light knocking him forward, Scorpion turned to see Dazzler in a tight blue jumpsuit with a starburst on her chest, gone was the blue face paint and now she had a red bandana on her head. She had her hands clasps her two index fingers pointing at him like a gun.  </p><p> </p><p>She brought her now smoking fingers to her mouth and blows it out like in a western. Spider-man shot his webs out and slides out from under Scorpion’s legs. He slides across the bank floor using his spider like reflexes he gets up from the floor and was right next to Dazzler.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice shooting and nice outfit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks this was my outfit from when I was an X-Man.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were an X-Man?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah, I wasn’t always a mutant popstar. So who’s the nut job?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mac Gargan, he was a slimy PI who wanted an edge to take me down. So he volunteered for an experiment to give him the powers of a scorpion but he’s now stuck in the suit and he blames me for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn straight Spider-man!” The Scorpion then shoots acid from his tail forcing Spider-man to move out of the way. Using this brief moment, Dazzler shoots him in the eyes temporarily blinding him. He grabs his face,</p><p> </p><p>“Why do they always go for the eyes?!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do now?” Dazzler asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get him away from innocent people.” Spider-man looks around and spots a train resting on the tracks on the bridge across the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you get motion sickness?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea. Hey Mac!”</p><p> </p><p>The scorpion looks up still blinking heavily. “Bet you can’t catch us!” Spider-man yells before leading Dazzler out of the bank,</p><p> </p><p>“Follow me!” The two heroes run out of the small hole in the wall the Scorpion had created prior and run across the street. Angry, the Scorpion busts an even bigger hole as he runs through as well. The rubble lands on the street damaging a nearby taxicab. The cabbie straightens back up from the shock just in time to watch the Scorpion dash by.  </p><p> </p><p>“Damn supervillains, can’t use the door like a normal person!” All of sudden Patsy opens the door and jumps into the cab and yells,</p><p> </p><p>“Follow that supervillain!” the cabbie looks back like she’s crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Look you get me there I’ll double the meter and don’t stop for nothing, red lights, traffic, you can mount the curve for all I care just don’t lose him.” The cabbie sighs and presses on the gas.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine it’s your funeral; I’m Jessica Jones by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Patsy Walker, now drive!” Jessica follows after Scorpion.</p><p> </p><p> Dazzler and Spider-man are still running when she turns to him,</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, what’s the plan?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on!” He then grabs her around the waist and then shoots a web. He pulls down and they swing up and land on the side of the train. She grabs onto him as he climbs them up to the top. Seeing where they were, Scorpion turns to a nearby building and uses his clawed fingers to start climbing. Back on the train,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’ll be able to stay on when the train starts moving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I got you covered,” as he reaches into utility belt,</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a size 6 right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 5 and half. What is this about?” she demands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up your foot.” He pulls out a shoe shaped piece paper and peels off a transparent slip.</p><p> </p><p>“I call them Spider-soles. They give you the same stickiness as me. They’re still in the prototype phase though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh goody,” she says with an eye roll as he finishes attaching the soles. The train starts to move and gives them a small jolt in the process. Just a second later Scorpion lands on top of the train nearly shaking it.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nowhere to go you two!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mac how did you know I would be there?”</p><p> </p><p>Scorpion smirks at him and strikes with his tail as the train starts to pick up speed.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t a PI for nothing.”  Dazzler looks at Spider-man and says,</p><p> </p><p>“Well that explains one thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Spider-man dodges out of the way of the tail with a backflip. The train started to pick up speed and while that is going on, Patsy is in the cab live streaming the fight.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you do for a living that causes you to want to chase after supervillains?” asked Jessica from the driver side of the seat opening a beer in her cup holder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an agent for superheroes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neat, I have superpowers too.” Jessica says in a deadpan voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? What are your powers and do you want a job?” Patsy says without removing her eyes and phone from the fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Flight and super strength and no thank you I hate the lime light. Also I’m a crippling alcoholic.” She said as she drinks her beer.</p><p> </p><p>Back on the subway train Scorpion dug his clawed hands into the train so that he would not lose his footing. His tail swishes behind him as a curved blade pops out of the end. From his crouched position he flung his bladed tail at Spider-man and the Dazzler. Spider-man tries to move closer only to back out when the tail is swung at him once more.</p><p> </p><p>“If you hold him still, I can shoot him off the train!” Dazzler yells holding her fingers up in a shooting position.</p><p> </p><p>“Easier said than done!” Spider-man yells, “and watch out for his tail! The blade is poisoned and it also shoots acid.” As if in response a shot of acid shoots out of his tail, forcing Spider-man to flip out of the way. Dazzler looks at the acid seeping into the top of the train.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now you tell me about the acid,” she says with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We need a plan-” Spider-man is interrupted by a chime from his Spider suit, “Hold on I got to take this.” He taps the side of this mask near his ear activating his Bluetooth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter?”</p><p> </p><p>“MJ! What are you calling for? Hold on I got to do something real quick.” He quickly dodges a tail swipe to move in close to go for a kick to the face. He misses and quickly retreats back to avoid the swinging blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m calling to let you know that I can’t make it to dinner tonight. The shampoo commercial is taking longer than I thought and Rodrigo the director is just being a complete tyrant.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too bad, I was looking forward to dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too-”</p><p> </p><p> “Hold on to that thought, someone is trying to tell me something.” He bends down to avoid the swinging tail so that it wouldn’t hit his face. The tail swings back at him but he sends a quick burst of his web at it, just stopping it from hitting him.</p><p> </p><p> “Sorry babe, you were saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“We just have busy schedules. I know you canceled last time because you had that last minute assignment for the Bugle but we promised we’d make it work. Also what’s that noise?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on the train!” Spider-man says quickly as he moves to the side while Dazzler attempts at a shot.</p><p> </p><p>“What about all that wind?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a busted window.” He says as side steps Scorpion’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, why do you sound out of breath?”</p><p> </p><p>“Had to catch the train. I’m sure we’ll figure something out. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I love you too Peter. Do you want to know what I’m wearing?” The scorpion shoots another shot of acid.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally I would sweetheart but not now. There’s this jackass giving me the stink eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, we can talk tonight, I’ll call.” The phone dings and Spider-man shakes his head,</p><p> </p><p>“God I’m lucky. Hey Mac, looks like my dance card is free tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky me! Let’s dance!” Scorpion yells sarcastically as he swings his tail once more. Spider-man grabs the tail and is able to hold it for a second before it lifts him up and slams him down. The tail sets up to strike again and Spider-man barely dodges as it imbeds itself into the top of the train. He shoots his web, effectively holding the tail in place.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it!” Scorpion screams as he tries to remove his tail. He stands up as Spider-man moves close and can’t escape the few punches Spider-man throws. Scorpion is dazed for a moment and turns his face back towards Spider-man only to meet a spinning back foot to his face. Starts fly past his eyes. Spider-man then moves to the side,</p><p> </p><p>“Now!” Dazzler holds her fingers up and releases a blast of light. The Scorpion’s body flies of the top of the train and lands into the pavement below.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Dazzler yells in joy. As she is celebrating the stickiness on her feet give out, she starts to fall.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Spider-man jumps after her to catch her and shoots a web line to lower themselves down onto the street not too far from where Scorpion is dented into the pavement. She turns and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m having a concert at my old high school. How would you like backstage passes as thanks for saving my life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I bring my girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, you could bring the Avengers and I wouldn’t mind.” Right as Dazzler says that a taxicab drives up full speed and turns to side to skid to a stop. Patsy bursts from the cab swinging her phone around.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it! I got everything on film. Now to post this to YouTube and rake in those views! Then again, what can I expect from my two best (and only) clients!” As Patsy is making a scene a few people by the scene started to point at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! It’s Pasty!” a small crowd start to swarm over to her wanting to do selfies and autographs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank you but that’s not necessary they’re the real heroes. While maybe a few.” She does a few selfies and says her catchphrase for a little girl who’s a fan of her show.  While that was going on Spider-man and Dazzler were making sure Mac would not escape. When the police sirens were closing in Spider-man turned to Dazzler,</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s my cue to get out of here.” He shoots a web and swings away. Dazzler smiles as Spider-man leaves the scene and Jessica walks up from the taxi to look at Mac.</p><p> </p><p>She shakes her head, “I tell ya, I’m getting sick of this job. I need something where I can drink on the job.”</p><p> </p><p>            Dazzler gives her a side-glance, “What were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I don’t know, maybe I’ll become a P.I. or something. I run into these guys enough.” She says staring at Mac. “I need a drink.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>            Peter had changed into a set of street cloths and went home to rest. He thought that tonight would be a quiet night of dinner and phone sex with Mary Jane, if he doesn’t have a last minute emergency as Spider-man.  He unlocks his door and is suddenly hit with a familiar smell of Channel NO. 5, that’s MJ’s favorite perfume. Peter walked into his loft, leaving the door wide open. He let his noes lead him to his bedroom where Mary Jane sat on the edge of his bed. Legs were crossed and she was leaned back on her hands giving Peter a full display of her white corset. She uncrosses and crosses her legs giving Peter a quick glimpse of her thong. He could feel his jaw drop and mouth water.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get in here?”</p><p> </p><p>            “I found your spare key. Now come here Tiger.” She says while beckoning him with her finger. He wasted no time in taking off his shirt and pounces on her, he smashes his lips into hers. They kiss for a few seconds before separating. Mary Jane pushes him over so she can lay on him, her breasts pushing into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“So Peter, I was thinking. I know we’ve only been dating for two weeks now, but I feel a strong connection to you. I want to be with no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I never thought something like that would happen to me. Thank you Mary Jane!” Peter says as he wraps his arms around her. She smiles and lays her head on his chest,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad Peter. You’re not like any other guy I’ve been with. You’re smart, you’re compassionate, and you care about me not for just my body, but for me. And I love you for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you Mary Jane, you are assertive, kind, and you speak your mind and if I may say that’s what makes you sexy as hell.”  Mary Jane smiles and leans into kissing him when a soft voice sounds from the bedroom door,</p><p> </p><p>“Peter?” Peter and Mary Jane jump from each other as they look to see Gwen standing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen?” Peter says shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?!” Gwen asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, this is Mary Jane… my girlfriend.” Mary Jane stands from the bed sauntering over to Gwen to stare her in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re Gwen. Peter has told me sooo much about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? And what did he say?” Gwen replies answering the unspoken challenge.</p><p> </p><p>“He told me how you broke his heart after you two had sex.” Mary Jane says with a hand on her hip. Gwen is shocked for a moment and looks at Peter who looks hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, it’s not what you think.” Gwen goes to comfort him but Mary Jane places a hand on her chest and pushes her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here Blondie, Peter is mine now. If you think you can just drop him and pick him back up whenever you want, you’ve got another thing coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen looks cross as she glares at Mary Jane, “Oh you think you’re going to worm your way into his life. Nice outfit by the way. What are you a stripper?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary Jane whips her hair back over her shoulder, “I’m a fashion model. What about you Blondie?” Gwen crosses her arms,</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I’m sooo impressed. I’m a scientist working in biochemistry helping people regrow their limbs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds tough. Do they color code your test tubes for you?” Gwen’s face grows red as she clenches her fists. Peter looks between the two women before yelling,</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” The two women looked at Peter as he gets up from the bed and walks between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen what are you doing here?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t leave you; I just needed time to figure things out about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me this?!”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen looks taken aback before stealing her nerves, “I think it’s a lot to take in when you find out your boyfriend is Spider-man!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Spider-man?” The two look at Mary Jane’s wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, MJ I-I can explain-”</p><p> </p><p>“You saved my life last year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did? When was this? I’m not trying to be callous or anything. I save a lot of people.” Peter asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my bus got taken by an armed gunman. Then you swung in from the driver’s side and webbed him up and were like, ‘hey buddy exact change only.’”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I remember that! Small world isn’t it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen waved her hands to get their attention. “Peter, can we get back to the situation at hand. Peter please, I want to be with you!” Gwen starts to walk towards Peter when Mary Jane steps in between and places a hand on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Nu-uh. Peter is mine now. You had your chance. I don’t need time to think about this. I don’t care if he is Spider-man.”  Gwen swats away Mary Jane’s hand and responses,</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I don’t care either. He saved my father’s life and I care about Peter. He was there for me and I want to be here for him,” Gwen looks to Peter,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I hurt you and I will do anything I can to make things right between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter was torn between the two women who wanted him, this was something he knew that would be a problem with the pheromone but he had just moved it to the back of his mind. He had to make a choice and in his heart he knew what he wanted but he was afraid to say anything. Things rarely worked out for him in his duel life. Being Spider-man usually caused more problems than it solved.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! I want you both to listen to me. Now, I’m going to say what I think and you both can do whatever you want.” He says and then takes a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I want both of you!” He shouts. The two women pause and the silence is almost overwhelming. Peter first turns to Gwen,</p><p> </p><p>“Gwen, you are smart, beautiful, sweet and you and me just connect on so many things. And Mary Jane; you are feisty, brave, and if I may say look great in almost anything but when I’m with you I feel like I can do anything. And if either of you don’t want anything to do with me after this, I understand.”  He looks between the two women ready for the backlash; ready to lose not one but both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Mary Jane speaks first, “Well, uh. This is a lot to unpack. I mean you’re Spider-man and you want me to share you with another woman.” Peter nods slowly and Mary Jane shifts her weight in thought, “Peter if you were any other man, I would say no in a heartbeat but with you I can tell that you don’t want to hurt either of us and… I can learn…. to be a part of this strange relationship. What about you Gwen?”</p><p> </p><p>Gwen looks between Peter and Mary Jane unsure, “It’s not normal for a guy to have two girlfriends.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s also not normal for a guy to dress in red spandex and shoot webs in New York City,” Mary Jane chimes in.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean what you said Peter?” Gwen asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Every damn word.”</p><p> </p><p>  Gwen then walks over to Peter and cups his face and presses her lips to his. The kiss is slow and languid and she stares into his eyes as they part. She then turns to Mary Jane and does to the same to her, pressing her lips into the other woman’s with a little more hesitance. Mary Jane accepts her and draws her close as the kiss turns more passionate. Peter looks between the two women in awe. Soon Mary Jane sticks her tongue into Gwen’s mouth and Gwen is at first shocked but respond with her own. Soon they break off the kiss and Peter responds with,</p><p> </p><p>“My turn for a nasty kiss” Peter pulled Gwen into another kiss this one with tongue while that is going on Mary Jane starts to undress Gwen. Soon they break off the kiss and Peter takes the opportunity to look at Gwen to see that she is now in her lacy green bra and panties.  She didn’t brother to cover herself as Peter stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>He lowers himself down to her waist and he grips the helm of her panties and he starts to pull it down her legs.  Before long Peter was now staring at her blonde bush.  He goes right to licking and sucking her pussy.  Gwen pussy had a sweet taste to it and soon she was gasping. Gwen was cut off when Mary Jane pulls her face into her and kisses her to cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>Mary Jane and Gwen’s tongues were swirling around each other’s mouth as soon they broke off Mary Jane takes off her top. She also took off Gwen’s top and she was now naked with MJ following not too far behind taking off her thong. After a few more licks Gwen screamed in ecstasy as she orgasmed, Peter gladly drake up her essence. Peter finished with Gwen’s pussy gets up and behind Gwen.</p><p> </p><p>He pushes her onto the bed so that she was now lying on her back so that Peter could see her ass. He gets behind her while Mary Jane comes right next to him; Peter put his hands on Gwen’s hips to flip her over. He then gets Gwen in the cowgirl position and lowers her hips onto his cock.  Mary Jane then moves to sit on Peter’s face, his face was looking right at her shaved pussy. He starts to lick and suck her pussy while he kept lowing Gwen onto his cock. Gwen screamed in ecstasy as he penetrated her, Mary Jane was also moaning as she feels Peter’s tongue go into her.  </p><p> </p><p>Peter put his hands on Gwen’s hip and starts to move her up and down.  Soon Gwen started to move her own hips while his hands were groping her breast.  Gwen gasps as she felt herself come and then she felt Peter fill her up with his seed. Mary Jane was not too far after when she felt herself orgasm as he drank of her essence too.</p><p> </p><p>Mary Jane gets off of him, he pulls Gwen off of him and places her on the bed. Soon he turns his attention to Mary Jane; he pulled her into the bed and put her on her side with Peter putting one of her legs over his shoulder. He guided his cock to her entrance and speared her pussy right then and there,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think I forgot about you MJ.”  </p><p> </p><p>MJ lets out a gasp as his cock entered her wet pussy, while Peter was inside of Mary Jane he grabs Gwen’s breast and plays with it.  Peter soon started to move in and out of her with a steady pace with MJ responding with a moan each time he enters her while that is going on Gwen was also responding to his touches.  He picked up the pace and went faster and harder MJ responds with more moans, he also starts to groups Gwen’s breast harder causing her to scream in pleasure. Soon MJ came once again and Peter had come inside of her as well, once that was done he pulled out of her pulled both MJ and Gwen into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>As they settled, he told Mary Jane everything about how he became Spider-man, the death of his uncle and his decision to be a hero, while Gwen in the meantime was silent. Mary Jane was the first to comment,</p><p> </p><p>“You were only 15!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.” Peter responded</p><p> </p><p>“How old are you?” Mary Jane asked</p><p> </p><p>“I’m 24.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that means that you have been Spider-man for nine years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah don’t I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about your Uncle Peter,” Gwen said, “What do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugs, “I think we should just take it day by day and with you two by my side, I think we’ll just be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They both snuggled into Peter’s arms and he felt the luckiest man in the world that he had the love two beauties all to himself feeling like anything is possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Author’s note: Jessica Jones will not be in the harem, I just thought it would be funny to have her in the story.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>